


MatchMaker

by PunsandPoses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, What Have I Done, basically everyone is here, might be fluff, whelp I'm continuing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsandPoses/pseuds/PunsandPoses
Summary: After Alya snaps and dares Marinette to ask Adrien out, a few hilarious and awkward situations pop up. Not to mention the slight disappointment.





	1. Dare

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is my first fanfiction, so please give me comments on how I can make my writing better. Thanks.  
> -Puns

Alya snapped. There was no other word for it. She utterly snapped at Marinette, who was cowering after Adrien, who had been smiling a minute earlier. 

"Seriously? Girl, just ask the damn boy out already. It's been a year."

"No way. I'll embarrass myself."

"Alright then, a dare."

"OK." Marinette's eyes shined competitively. 

"I dare you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to get 50 donuts, for the entire class, from somewhere other than your parents' bakery. Whomever gets it faster wins. If I win, however, you must ask Adrien out."

"Deal."

Marinette sprinted out. She could almost taste the sweet donut of victory. 

XXXXX

Marinette rushed in, 3 boxes of donuts clasped in her hands.

She grinned. It had taken her fifteen minutes to accomplish this.

Alya was also grinning. She had gotten donuts in five minutes.

"WHAT?!" Marinette screamed.

"Delivery, girl. Delivered in five minutes flat."

"Oh noooo."

"Oh yes."

"Damn it."

Nino was grinning, as he had seen the entire exchange.

"What did I miss? A dare?"

Alya smirked. "Marinette here lost a dare and now has to ask Adrien out."

Nino mirrored her expression. Marinette looked like a lost puppy who had been beaten. 

Adrien walked in, looking cheerful. "Hey guys."

A great blush lit up Marinette's face, looking like a Christmas light. 

Oh no.


	2. Check Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Marinette asks Adrien out, and our cinnamon bun experiences memes. (Sorry not sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said this should continue (Missdiva did, thank you), so I'm continuing it. Thank you for the kudos as well, I cannot believe I got them! You're all purr-fect! Good luck.  
> -Puns

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asked. She was heaving, and looked like she had run a million mile race at top speed. It was kind of adorable. 

"She's fine," Alya said, "she just has something very important to tell you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Marinette, what's that you were going to ask Adrien?" Alya smirked and Marinette damn near slapped her. 

Marinette recovered and whipped out her phone. She texted Alya furiously. "What the hell, not now!"

Alya took out her vibrating phone and texted back. "Girl, we spoke about this. You lost the dare, now you gotta pay the price."

"Nope."

"End of the day then?" 

"Fine, but no recording."

"Oh hell no. I'm recording it, plain and simple."

Alya put away her device and smiled deviously. This was going to be fun.

XXXXX

It was the end of the day. It was time. 

Adrien was standing at the bottom of the steps, Nino beside him. Marinette squeaked. Alya snorted. "This is going to be the best thing ever."

"Goddamn it, Alya. Couldn't you take mercy and make me do something else?" Marinette was 3453% done.

"Nope." Camera at the ready, she watched as Marinette went down to Adrien, mumbling and cursing.

"Hey Marinette, what do you need?" Adrien said. 

"Do you want to go out with me?" She mumbled.

"What?"

"YOU WANNA GO?!" She screamed. Nino started to laugh, and Adrien looked frightened. "Oh my god, you're going to kick my ass."

Marinette felt a little chagrin. "I meant, you wanna go out with me?"

A staircase above, Alya cackled. Alix walked up, wondering what in god's name was going on. At the sight of a red faced Adrien and Marinette, she exploded, smacking her knees. "Oh my god, Marinette asked Adrien out!"

Adrien, below, looked up and saw the two chortling girls. He honestly had no idea what to do. Nino, beside him, looked like he had just been given a house of puppies. "Bwa ha ha! You two are so stupid. Adrien, you gotta say yes, man!"

"Um, okay, I'll go out with you." He felt heat waves from his face. He had to be as red as Nathanael's hair.

XXXXX

"OK, man, what are you going to do?" Nino was sitting beside him, scrolling through a meme account.

"I dunno. I've never gone out with someone." Adrien said. To be honest, Adrien was a clueless piece of sunshine to Nino. 

"Well then, you just gotta be natural- holy bejesus, are they still going on about Harambe?"

"Who's Harambe?" Adrien was also clueless as to memes. 

"This gorilla the American memers are going nuts about. See?" Nino showed Adrien a picture of a black gorilla. 

"What's so special about him?"

"He was killed because a child fell into his cage while his mom was on Facebook."

"Oh."

Adrien was a clueless piece of sunshine that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am a firm believer that Nino has and looks at meme accounts. Also, if you want me to continue, just comment and I will do so. Again, thank you for the kudos!  
> -Puns


	3. One in a Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya is no help and Chat gets a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I'm still continuing it. Regardless, hope you like it!  
> -Puns

Marinette flopped against the pink sheets of her bed and moaned. She was now dating Adrien Agreste. Fantasic. God, just kill her now. 

She picked up her phone and called Alya. "Alya, I need your help. This is stressful."

"OK," Alya said. "Don't sweat it. Say stupid pick up lines, like 'is your shirt boyfriend material' or some shit like that. 

"How am I not supposed to sweat?!"

"Just be yourself, K? I'm going to go back to my babysitting."

Alya disconnected. Marinette started to blush. Pick-up lines? Really?

Maybe Chat Noir would have something to tell her. 

XXXXX

Chat was waiting for Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower, legendary place of romance that it was. "Hello, My Lady."

Marinette nearly tripped over her own feet. She definitely hated his uncanny ability to startle. 

"Hey, Chat, I've gotta ask you something." 

"OK, what can I help My Lady with this fine evening?"

"I asked my crush out today." 

At those frightening words, Chat froze. A great arrow seemed to pierce his heart, and with a large amount of mental effort, he pulled it out. A tear leaked down his cheek. His Lady had a crush. Of course, everyone did, his was her, but goddamn the girl who tried to date him's heart, because he had such a large love for her. And she had a crush. ON SOMEONE OTHER THAN HIM.

"My friend dared me to do it, I lost a bet, normally I wouldn't otherwise, I mean c'mon, he's out of my league." She continued, oblivious to Chat's anguish. "I mean, I asked him while I was a civilian. He's, like, so out of my league, I need binoculars to see him. He's literally a model."

Inside, Chat was screaming. A thousand Adrien Agrestes were running around in his mind. Red lights flashed. Red Alerts on every wall. Ladybug liked a model, his civilian persona was a model. What if LADYBUG LIKED HIM? The word shit repeated over and over in his mind. 

Ladybug watched him curiously. Usually, Chat was OK, but he looked like a thousand wheels were all spinning in his head. "Well, My Lady, who is this mysterious crush of yours? He sound pretty im-purr-tant to you. Maybe I can help you?"

"No can do, minou. That might reveal my identity. Thanks for asking."

"Hey, My Lady, you know what my suit's made of?"

She sighed. "What?"

"Boyfriend material."

"Looks clingy."

"Hey!" They continued their banter for a while, and everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if Chat knew LB had a crush on someone, he would be devastated. Unless, of course, she told him it was Adrien. Then he'd be screaming internally. Also, he's so clueless. Blue eyes? Literally only one with pigtails other than Manon? He's got no idea.  
> -Puns


	4. Smack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe interferes and stuff happens. (Big surprise.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about one more chapter before I shall end it (it was originally just a one shot anyway and I have another fic I want to get going, a genderbent one). Thank you readers and all that gave me kudos and comments! You people are the best!  
> -Puns

Adrien was lying on his bed, mulling over the patrol. He was still salty from Ladybug's crush thing, but he could live (he thought). 

His phone lit up, a text from Marinette. "Hey, wanna hang out?"

He quickly replied. "Sure, Eiffel Tower?"

"OK, 5:00?"

"Alright, see you then."

He put away his phone. He had something to tell her.

XXXXX

Marinette was anxious. Very anxious. They had agreed to meet up. At the freaking Eiffel Tower, for god's sake. But she had a plan. And she was going to put it into action and end this thing. It wasn't really meant to be. 

XXXXX

They had met up. Here, at the tower. 

Adrien was standing awkwardly, one hand absently rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette was a bit embarrassed. All at once, they shouted at the same time.

"I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!" 

"I mean, uh, I like someone else-" Adrien said.

"I-I just can't deal, I mean it was- it was because I lost a dare-" Marinette stuttered. 

"OK, then let's do it then. Break up, I mean." Adrien said. 

They walked away, one disappointed, the other with a huge weight off their shoulders. 

XXXXX

"We broke up, Alya," Marinette stated, a little relieved and a little disappointed. Adrien liked someone else. With her extreme stutter, they weren't meant to be.

"Girl, you should've held on." Alya had taken Nino, Marinette, and herself out for gelato, and honestly, something sweet was not what Marinette needed. She needed something bitter. Like horseradish. Maybe revenge. Revenge was nice, but who to revenge upon. Sarcasm was bitter, especially when paired with the blood of sworn enemies. 

Nino looked a little weirded out by her expression, which spoke of bloodthirst. "Chill, Mari. You look a little, um, angry." He wasn't wrong.

"Sorry, Nino." Marinette said. 

"It's OK."

"You know," Marinette pointed out, "it wasn't really meant to be. With Adrien, I mean. He said himself that he liked someone else."

"Well, that's OK and all, but Marinette, you still should've held on." Alya said.

"I agree with Mari. She MIGHT like him, but he'd still be a bit distant with her. No point in a relationship," Nino said. 

For once, Marinette was in agreement with Nino. There really was no point. 

XXXXX

The next day was horrendous, at least for Marinette and Chloe. The blond had cornered Marinette after she had heard Adrienette (as Alya had called it) had become a thing.

"Seriously?" Chloe snapped. 

"Yes seriously. We dated for two days. Nothing happened." Marinette was pretty tired of Chloe's snarks. 

"That doesn't make it OK. You dated MY Adrikins. Stay away from him." 

"I'm geting sick of your bullshit Chloe," Marinette warned. She was two remarks away from leaving a red mark on Chloe's face. 

"So what? Adrien's mine! Don't touch him!"

"He said he liked someone else."

"Oh, did he, probably meant me-" A sharp pain echoed through Chloe's cheek as Marinette's hand flew through the air and connected with her cheek.

"I said I was getting tired of your bullshit, Chloe." 

Marinette was eventually suspended (which meant 6 minutes), but damn if it wasn't worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn, that took effort. Thanks for reading it, though.  
> -Puns


	5. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice, sad ending of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I will admit the plot here has frayed considerably (MORE THAN CONSIDERABLY), I will say that I'm a sucker for sad endings. Hope you, the reader, likes it. ALSO, it's probably going to be frickin' short or frickin' long for me, depending on how angsty I wanna be (hence the title of the chapter). Sorry. Also, don't listen to sad music when writing fanfiction, just a tip.  
> -Puns

Suspension was really fun. No, seriously. Her parents were disappointed, she was grounded, and had to work 24/7 in the bakery for the entire week she was suspended. Not to mention Chloe potentially having her expelled. Marinette however, had had enough with Chloe's constant bullshit, and therefore decided that being suspended by slapping was the best thing she had ever done. No, really. 

Alya was skeptical. "Girl, that was bad, but also good. Seriously, why'd you slap her?"

The principal had shared the same viewpoint. Everyone knew the Bourgeois family was trouble when it came down to it, therefore nobody dared go against them. Chloe's father, Andre, was notable for always taking his daughter's side in any argument, no matter if she was wrong. It was a wonder he had gotten re-elected, considering that he threatened people's jobs on the subject of his daughter's anger. The principal had been threatened by Chloe into suspending Marinette, no matter if it was deserved on Chloe's part. 

"I know why, Alya," Marinette snapped. "Chloe's a brat, and she pestered me about my dating of Adrien, saying that he was 'hers' and I wasn't allowed to touch him."

"Still, you've just made a very dangerous enemy. Marinette, god knows how she'll retaliate. She can do practically anything. The mayor's at her fingertips."

"Alya, I'm going to say something really inspirational, so please slap me when I'm getting too deep in the human soul."

"Alright, fire away." Alya made a go on motion. 

"Sometimes people make an enemy, and they think that enemy is unbeatable. But guess what? Each armor has chinks, places where the perfect wall has cracked. Even the evilest person has a shred of kindness in their soul, and Chloe has shown that, in small, small ways. When you face that enemy, you must find those chinks, hit them where it hurts the most. And you can know those chinks, just by looking at yourself closely. Every person has a set of doubts, even if they are constantly told they are perfect. What if they're lying? Are these people really my friend? Am I good-looking? Those plague nearly every human, because it is natural for us to doubt the words of others and chacun voit midi à sa porte, as they say."

Marinette glanced down, and saw tears in Alya's eyes. "What the hell, Alya?"

"It was so beautiful. How do you know these things?"

"I'be seen the world. Anyway, want a cookie?" she said, beckoning to the nearby plate. 

"YES." Alya laughed.

XXXXX

The week suspended was torture for Marinette. When it finally ended, she dashed out the door to the bakery, sprinting to school. On the stairs to the school, she tripped, right into a familar chest clothed in black. Adrien stared down at her, sadness swimming in the green of his eyes. She stepped back.

"Sorry for falling for you." Nearby, Nino choked on his energy drink. Marinette slowly turned red as the meaning of her words sunk in. She quickly backtracked. 

"I mean, uh, sorry for falling on you, I mean, um, oh my god." She ran away, Alya cackling at her heels. 

Today was not a good day. 

XXXXX

It had rained. The cool fall air mixed with the wind, clouds, and rain, shrouding the beautiful city in a cloth of grey. Marinette sighed. She had fallen for Adrien in the rain. 

Adrien was standing on the stairs, a coal-black umbrella over his head as he waited for his driver. The rain seemed to part around him, the grey muted a bit. All at once, he shut his umbrella and just stood, soaking in the feel of the cool rain, the wind at his back. 

Marinette walked down to him, nearly slipping on the wet steps. He turned to her, hair plastered to his forehead, water washing down his face in rivulets, green eyes darkening at the sight of her. He opened his mouth, then shut it. 

She had a sudden urge wash over her, but maybe it was the rain. The beautiful rain, which washed away her fears and brought stunning clarity.

A thousand words hung between them, and the air was heavy with hope, fear, and wonderment. 

Emotions crashed in Marinette, and she leaned forward. Adrien leaned towards her as well, and slowly, softly, kissed her on the lips, soft, slow, and sad.

Chances had run out, and their opposing luck seemed to make them fall.

With Adrien's luck, it would.

A beep interrupted them, and Adrien's driver waved impatiently.

"Who was that?" Nathalie asked.

"No one important." Adrien lied.

Delicately, he pushed every thought of Marinette out of his head. With Ladybug, he could never be with her. Maybe, in another dimension, he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY ENDED. MY GOD, THE ANGST IS REAL. I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH. ALL ABOARD THE SHIP TRAIN. PS, chacun voit midi à sa porte means everyone sees noon at his doorstep, meaning that everyone looks foremost in their own intrests and treats their opinions as objective truths. I looked up proverbs at ww.fluentu.com/french/blog/french-proverbs/ so you could see. Sorry, long note, but when I wrote the inspirational thing, I was just saying because Inspirational Quote!Marinette is my aesthetic. Thanks for reading.  
> -Puns


End file.
